High school enemies meet again!
by Kiala
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were enemies in high school,years after they graduate someone wants Kagome dead and the only one who can help her is him..Inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

Halo people, hope you enjoy my new Fic! I really hope you do! please review!

Enjoy!

----------------

_**Dream**_

_**He was there, looking at her, holding what she was hiding for so long! A evil smile spread across his face he leaned closer and whispered in her ear "I killed him, I have the jewel, and now I'll kill you! Seems you failed your mission"**_

_**End dream**_

Kagome's eyes shot open and she jumped off the bed, she was sweating! She sighed, another dream. Gods, she was like spider-man she had a gift, that was at the same time a curse. (A/n If u saw the movie u should understand) She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "That dream again, ack! I can't sleep well without having it." she suddenly frowned remembering something from her dream. **_'I killed him' _**she heard the voice again. "Who did he kill?" She turned to her alarm clock. "6:30? Well might as well just stay awake" she said as she went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she came out she went downstairs for breakfast. She made herself pancakes. "I love pancakes! Do do do do do do do" she sang to herself, then the phone rang "Hello?" "Kagome? It's Sango!" a cheerful voice said. "Hey Sango! What's up?"

"Not much just wondering want to go to the mall today?" At first Kagome did not know what to say, she wasn't feeling well after the dream , but maybe hanging out with Sango was what she need to get her thoughts off of it. "Okay" she said "Great, I'll come pick you up in 15 minutes"and with that she hung up. Kagome smiled it was good to have a friend like Sango.

---30 minutes later

Kagome's chin was in her palm, she was waiting impatiently for Sango. Anyone who knew Sango knew she was ALWAYS late, for everything. She sighed, then she heard "Kagome!" Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sango insider her car waving.

She picked up her purse and yelled back "I'M COMING" She got in the car and they sped off. (A/n I was gonna stop it here but..Nah!)

-----At the mall

Kagome and Sango were sitting down eating a hot dog, Sango seemed to notice the fact that her friend was elswhere. "Earth to Kagome?" she said shaking her hang in front of Kagome's face. Which brought her back to reality. "Huh?" Sango rolled her eyes "You were on the moon for a minute" Kagome gave her friend a smile.

"Sorry I was thinking" Sango's frowned "Did you have that dream again?"

Kagome nodded, Sango was the only one who knew about Kagome's gift/curse.

"Yeah he was there again, holding you- know -what, and he also told me he killed someone. By the way he was talking it was someone I knew and cared about" Kagome said staring at her feet. "It's ok Kag, we'll figure this thing out"

Kagome gave her friend a smile. She looked at her watch" Ga! Sango Could you take me back home now?" Sango nodded.

----At Kagome's place.

"Thanks Sango, come in" Sango nodded and came in. They were watching The simpsons, Kagome always watched that when she was feeling depressed, same for Sango. It made them laugh. "Hey Sango, let's go thru the year book of our last year at High school." Sango smiled and nodded "Yeah ok!" She knew her friend was finding every excuse to try to forget her dream. They were looking at the pictures and would say stuff like "Oh I remember her she was on the Volley-ball team" or "I had a crush on him" stuff like that.

Kagome's eyes suddenly fell on a picture which caused her to frown. It was a boy with long silver hair golden eyes, sure he was good looking but to Kagome all he was was a Jerk " Inuyasha you jerk" she mumbled. Sango smiled to herself Inuyasha and Kagome had always been enemies, he would do a trick on her like once he poured syrup on her, and she covered him in pink paint, he would tell her she was ugly she would say he was a bastard, he would call her a bitch, she would call him a asswh— "Sango?" Sango thoughts were interrupted by Kagome who was pointing a picture at a boy Sango immediately recognized him and frowned. "Miroku" she growled. He was the school's pervert! And he groped her the most. Oh how she hated him !" Close that book" She snapped Kagome closed the book. "Sango I can't help but think of it" of course talking bout the dream "It's ok Kag, here let's look at another album" Sango pulled out another album but this was one of Kagome's family. She opened it, the first picture was one of Kagome's mother, Kagome smiled and touched the picture and suddenly

_**Her mother was standing there looking at Kagome, "Mom?" she asked.**_

_**Kagome's mom nodded "Kagome there is not much time, your dream is a warning you must take seriously, find Inuyasha Takashie" **_

_**Kagome frowned "What?" "Kagome only he can help you" **_

_**then her mother disappeared.**_

"KAGOME?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked to see a very worried Sango starring at her.

"Kagome? Do you know how long I've been calling you?

"Um... a lot?"

"Actually...about since to seconds ago but still.." Sango said.

"Sango I had another vision, I saw my mom" "Really? What did she say?" Sango asked. "She said 'your dream is a warning take it seriously' and she told me only Inuyasha could help me". "Kagome how are we gonna find Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Sango "Who says we are gonna find him? I don't' need his help! I'm fine on my own, and I have you" Sango shook her head "Kagome –""Sango don't worry"

Sango sighed and nodded. "I should get going see you tomorrow maybe" Kagome nodded "Bye" and Sango left. Kagome decided to go to bed it was 9:30. So it wasn't that late but she was tiered. Kagome climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

_**Dream**_

_**Kagome was walking, surprisingly she didn't have the same dream as before.**_

_**She was just walking thru the forest! No nightmares! She smiled, then she saw her mother again, and she was frowning "Kagome, I told you you need Inuyasha to win this" Kagome shook her head "No mom! I can do this on my own." "Kagome please—"her mother didn't finish her sentence as she was disappeared "Mom?" Kagome called out worriedly. "Kagome hurry" was heard but you couldn't see her.**_

_**End dream**_

Kagome woke up. **_BAM!_** "What on earth?" She got out of bed and looked out the Window. Two men where at her front door trying to break it down. Suddenly it opened. "Shit" She could hear them inside. "Hiten let's check her room" was heard.

Kagome started to panic. "Wait! I found it! The jewel!" a different voice said.

"Well we still have to kill the girl!" the other man spoke again. "I know" that was the last thing she heard. She looked out the window they were leaving. "Weren't they suppose to kill me?" she asked herself out loud. Then she smelled something..she smelled..smoke. 'Shit' she thought. They set her house on fire! Kagome touched her door knob, it was hot meaning the fire was close on the other side! Crap! She went towards the window. She opened it, she looked, it wasn't that high thank god.

She jumped out. She could see the fire trucks coming she guessed one of the neighbors the smoke and called. Kagome watched as her house was burning.

Then she remembered somthing. She ran inside the house. "HEY" was heard behing but she ignored it. She entered the house and went towards the book shelf.

She looked at several books and took out And then she headed outside again.

But she couldn't she was surrounded by fire. She watched as the ceiling above her was about to fall but then she was in the arms of a man, he was running towards the door and jumping over anything in his way.'Wow, never saw anyone jump so high or run that fast' she thought. Suddenly they were outside. He put her down and asked, "Are you ok?" She nodded. The man left to help the others put the fire out.

KAgome looked at her burning house once again. No matter how much she hated to admit it, no matter how bad she hated to do this "I have to find Inuyasha" she said to herself.

------- a/n

Well chapter one is done! Hey that rhymes. Heheh, Id' aslo like to thank Seida02 for helping me with a name for my story. Ciao and Plz review.

Kiala


	2. Miroku?

Holla people! Sorry for the long update! But you have to understand that it's not easy with school and all...! Anyways 13 reviews for 1 chapter that's more then what I expected, not that I have anything against it! Anyways hope you enjoy my chapter!

-----------------------

It was raining, and Kagome was soaking wet from head to toe. After her house burnt down, the police asked her if she had a place to stay and Kagome told them she was going to a friend's house, who happened to be Sango. Too bad Sango lived half and hour away, when Kagome finally reached Sango's house she knocked on the door. The opened and a sleepy Sango was on the other side "Kagome? What are you yawn doing here?" she asked half awake.

"Um, some people burnt down my house in order to get rid of me" she said. Sango nodded

"Oh I see well that's nice, I'll call you tomorrow ok Kag?" she said and with that she closed the door. Kagome rolled her eyes "..3 2 1..." she counted then the door swung open.

"OH MY GOD KAGOME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT–?" Kagome put her hand over Sango's mouth fearing she would wake the whole neighborhood "Sango, shhh!" she said.

Sango slowly nodded and moved aside so Kagome would enter. Sango went and got Kagome dry cloths and a hot chocolate and they sat on the couch as Kagome explained what happened.

"So I wake up, there two guys are looking for the jewel, they say they found it and that they had to kill me. But they leave, so I think they are gone but they set my house on fire then I get out and get back in to get these albums and here I am now..." she said. Sango looked at her in disbelief.

"Did you say they have the jewel?" she asked. "Well that's what they think but it was just a fake, I have the real one with me at all times!" Kagome explained. "Where?" Sango asked. The one thing Kagome hadn't told Sango was where she kept the jewel that was just way to risky, if anything happened and she told someone without realizing it or something else. "I'm sorry Sango, that's one thing you know I can't tell you" she said. Sango pouted but said "Yeah ok., let's get some sleep ok?" Kagome nodded she didn't tell Sango everything yet, but she was planning to do it in the morning.

**Dream**

**She stared in horror at the poor boy's body surrounded by a pool of blood. "Run" he said weakly. She felt tears in her eyes, she felt like she knew him but who was it? He weakly reached out took her hand and gave her the jewel "Run" he said once again. **

**End dream**

Kagome woke up covered in sweat, just like she usually was when she had this sort of dream.

It was that boy again... She couldn't make out who he was. Every time his face was like a blur. Kagome sighed and went back to sleep.

-----------Morning

Kagome cracked an eye open and looked around. Where was she? That's when she remembered what happened. She got out of bed and went to the washroom. Once she came out she went downstairs to find Sango making waffles. Sango who seemed just to notice Kagome's presence gave her a smile "Good morning Kagome" she said cheerfully. "Good morning Sango"

Kagome pulled out a chair and sat down. While eating their waffles Kagome remembered she had to tell Sango about Inuyasha. "Hey Sango? You know when I said I didn't need Inuyasha for protecting the jewel? Well I thought it over, and he may be helpful" "Good, now how can we find him?" she asked. "Well that's the reason I went back to get the school album" Kagome answered. Sango raised an eyebrow not understanding what Kagome meant. "Look I'll show you" she said she went to the living room and grabbed the album, opened it and looked for a picture of Inuyasha. "Here's one" she reached out,touched the picture and......

**A boy with long silver hair, golden eyes and dogs ears was walking down the street.**

**Kagome took note of the street "Thorn street?" (A/n ok it's a silly street name...) **

**Then he entered a building, took the elevator to level 5. And then entered room 2077.**

Kagome opened her eyes, and everything was back to normal. She turned to Sango "I know where he lives"

"So where are we going again?" Sango asked for the tenth time. "Thorn street".

"You know where that is?" Sango asked. "Well...no but..." Kagome was cut off as...

**She was in a music shop called Music world, she looked up and saw a clock that said ' 3:20 PM' and a few seconds later a boy with black hair tied in a low pony tail entered the store,****and as he entered out of nowhere a knife stabbed him in the back and he leaned down in pain.**

Kagome suddenly snapped out of her vision and looked to see a curious looking Sango.

"What? Was it a vision?" She asked. Kagome nodded "Sango what time is it?" she asked.

Sango looked at her watch and said "It's 2:55, why?" "We're going to music world" she said and she ran towards the stores location.

--

If she had that vision it must have been for a reason, maybe the boy would be of some help to her? Or maybe she just had to save him from the pain he would go thru. When she finally got there and she looked back to see Sango not far behind. "What time is it?" she asked.

Sango looked at her watch again and said "3:19!" 'Shit' Kagome entered the store. far the boy in her visions was not there yet. She looked up to see the clock again, it had just turned 3:20 and the boy entered the room. "GET DOWN" she yelled as she pushed him out of the way, just in time too as the knife flew pass them and into the wall. The boy looked awfully surprised "That was unexpected... thank you....wha? Kagome?" he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow who was this dude and how did he know her?

"Kagome you saved him!" Sango suddenly said appearing out of nowhere, she turn to the boy and said "Are you alri--...MIROKU?!?!" she yelled. "Sango? How lovely to see you again" he said. Kagome seemed shock, the guy she just saved was Miroku? Ok that was some coincidence

"PERVERT!" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Sango yell. Oh yeah, Miroku had not changed a bit.** "**I see you haven't changed a bit my dear Sango!" he said. Sango glared at him and said " Neither did you" Kagome decided to interfere "Miroku, you do realize someone just tried to kill you?" Miroku nodded "Yes and if it weren't for you, that person would've succeeded, if there's any way I can repay you...perhaps by bearing your child?"

"That won't be necessary but do you know where Thorn street is?" Miroku put on a thought expression and said "Yes, would you like me to take you?" he asked. Kagome nodded as Sango groaned.

"And this is thorn street, any particular place you wanted to visit?" " Yeah, now where was that building Inuyasha entered?" Kagome thought out loud. "Inuyasha? You're looking for Inuyasha why didn't you say so? We're roommates!" "Really? Let's go" she said.

"But Kagome you and Inuyasha were never friends before, why must you see him?" he asked.

"They have something to settle" Sango answered for her friend. "Ok...well this way" he said.

"And this is where me and Inuyasha live" Miroku said as he knocked on the door. "Don't you have keys Miroku?" Sango asked. "Forgot them in the house" both girls rolled their eyes.

Miroku knocked again only harder this time.

Then the door swung open revealing a young man with long silver hair, dog ears and golden eyes, apparently not in a good mood "DAMMIT MIROKU I WAS SLEEPING DON'T YOU EVER HAVE YOUR KEYS?!?!" he yelled angrily. "Inuyasha..." then Inuyasha interrupted as he noticed both Sango and Kagome. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Kagome groaned ' Let the chaos begin' she thought.

**---------a/n**

**Hey people, hope you liked this chapter! Please review, it would make me really happy!**

**Bye**

**Kiala**


	3. Don't need his help

Hello people! I know its been long time since I updated but I had a good read..school! It's evil I tell you! EVIL! cough Anyways...It's march break now no school for a week so I've put some time into this fic.Enjoy!.

Last time...

**Then the door swung open revealing a young man with long silver hair, dog ears and golden eyes, apparently not in a good mood "DAMMIT MIROKU I WAS SLEEPING DON'T YOU EVER HAVE YOUR KEYS!" he yelled angrily. "Inuyasha..." then Inuyasha interrupted as he noticed both Sango and Kagome. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. Kagome groaned ' Let the chaos begin' she thought.**

"Wench you gonna answer me or what? Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared at him, oh he hadn't changed a bit. "Inuyasha, this is Kagome and Sango, we all went to the same high school..remember?" Miroku said.Inuyasha put on a thoughtful impression on before saying" Um..no" he said

"Let me refresh your memory! Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, you made high school for me a living hell!" She said. Inuyasha stared at her for awhile before saying.."Oh yeah! You're that annoying wench!" He said. Kagome glared at him "You really haven't changed!" She said. "If by that you mean I'm still handsome then you're right" he told her. "Ahem! Inuyasha, Kagome here needs your help" Miroku said.

Inuyasha chuckled "Yeah right why would I wanna help a wench like you?" He said. Kagome couldn't take it anymore she was about to yell so bad that she would blow him away! But she knew that that would simply amuse him so instead she simply said " You know what? Fine I don't need help from you anyways!" Then she turned to Miroku "Thanks anyways Miroku" She then grabbed Sango's hand and they left.

"Inuyasha! Go after them I think Kagome really needed your help! I know she's a stubborn one and she wouldn't have asked anything from you unless it was really important" Miroku said in a serious tone. As usual Inuyasha simply replied with a "Feh" went inside and closed the door.

Miroku sighed, he tried to open the door but it was locked. "Oh no! INUYASHA!"

(a/n Isn't Inuyasha evil?)

With Kagome and Sango-

"Kagome what are we gonna do now? Inuyasha was are only hope!" Sango said.

"I know but we'll have to do this without him!" Kagome said as they left the building.

She knew Sango was right, she did need Inuyasha's help her mother said so! _Wait what am I thinking? I can do this on my own! I don't need Inuyasha's help!._

"YEAH I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN!" Kagome yelled out loud without noticing it. Which caused her to receive stares from many people.Sango sweat dropped grabbed Kagome's hand and lead the way back to her place.

With the evil person who I shall not mention-

"Master we have the jewel!" Hiten said. A man with long black wavy hair(a/n you probably know who it is now) looked at his servant and grabbed the jewel from him. "Fools! This isn't the jewel! It's fake!" He yelled out in anger.

Hiten and Maten backed away "But.." "Idiots! The man said... "Please master! Give us another chance!" Maten begged (a/n is that his name? I can't remember) The man took a while before saying " Fine, I shall give you one more chance, but if you should fail you will pay with your life! Now go!".

Back with Inuyasha and Miroku-

After 20 minutes Inuyasha finally decided to let Miroku in, and he was trying to convince Inuyasha to find Kagome apologize and help her with whatever she needed. " I told you Miroku I ain't helping that wench!" Inuyasha repeated for the 50th time "C'mon Inuyasha! If you get to be around Kagome more often, then I can be around Sango more often!" Miroku begged for the 51st time. "Miroku if you wanna be around Sango call her and ask her out just don't drag me into it!" He said.

"But she won't accept!" Miroku whined. Inuyasha growled, sure Miroku was his best friend but he could be so annoying sometimes with his girl problems. "Listen.." Inuyasha started but was cut off by the phone. "I'll get it" Miroku said.

"Hello?" Miroku answered

"Hi, is Miroku there?" A female voice said

"Sango? You wish to speak to me? This is wonderful"

"Right, listen do you wanna go out?"

"Me? Oh my god this is a dream come true"

"Bring Inuyasha with you"

"What Inuyasha?"

"Bring him and I'll bring Kagome, and convince them to work together for the thing..."

Miroku raised an eyebrow

"The thing?" he asked.

"Yea..listen Miroku Kagome really needs Inuyasha's help, see to it that he's there."

"What's in it for me?"

"What?Ugh! Men!..I'll go on a date with you...ONE date"

"OKAY! Do not fear I shall not disappoint you!" Miroku said joyfully

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

'Hangs up'

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked from the kitchen. "Oh nothing" Miroku said innocently

_**-**_

_**Well here's chapter three I hope you enjoyed it, please review I would really appreciate it.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Kiala (btw srry if the paragraphs are confusing im trying to fix it but its still screwed when it gets posted :( )**_


	4. Story of my life

"Kagome we're gonna be late" Sango said. Kagome stared at her suspiciously "Late for what? We're not meeting anyone at McDonald are we?" "Er...no it's just...I wanna get there soon now hurry up" Kagome rolled her eyes and fallowed Sango out of the house.

(With Inuyasha and Miroku)

"Inuyasha we shall be late if you don't hurry" Miroku said, he promised he wouldn't let Sango down and he was gonna keep that promise. "Late for what? That place is open until midnight"

"Just come!" Miroku said and dragged Inuyasha out of the house.

( At McDonald)

Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha all got their at the same time. As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha saw each other they yelled "YOU!" which caused Sango and Miroku to sighed.

Kagome turned to Sango " You knew about this?" she asked. Sango nodded " You know we need Inuyasha's help on this Kagome!" By now Inuyasha and Miroku were very curious, why did they need his help? " May I ask what you need Inuyasha's help for?" Miroku asked Sango and Kagome shared a look "Well, we can't tell you unless Inuyasha promises he'll help" Sango said.

"No way" he said " Then we won't tell you!" Kagome replied with that she turned around and started to walk away. _Stupid Inuyasha! _She sighed _Mother I know you want Inuyasha to help me but he can't, he won't. Sorry mother guess I'm gonna have to do this on my own..._

"Inuyasha go after her" Sango said. "No way!" he said. "Inuyasha please, Kagome really needs you're help" Sango said again. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed " Fine, I'll go find that stupid wench" he said as he chased after Kagome. (A/nHere I was actually doing a seen where KAgome was kidnapped but I decided not too) "Kagome!" a voice called out and KAgome turned around a saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she asked confused. When he caught up to her he said "Yes wench it's me, now what did you need help with?" then Miroku and Sango caught up with them.

"Sango let's go to your house to explain to the guys the problem"

(Sango's house)

"Inuyasha, Miroku you have to promise to not tell anyone about this" Kagome said, and they both nodded.

"Ever since I was 10 I always went to a lady's house who's name was Kaede. She discovered that I had some...powers..." she was interrupted by Inuyasha "Powers?" Kagome glared at him and continued. "Visions to be more precise, I can see the future and the past but that wasn't the only thing I could do, by touching someone's picture I can obtain information from them, that's how I found out where you lived Inuyasha, and on my where there I had a vision of Miroku being stabbed in the back that's why I was there just in time to stop it. Anyways, Lady Kaede told me I could take my powers as a gift, or a curse, depending how I looked at it. When I was 15 she told me she had something for me, it was a jewel known as the Shikon No Tama, she told me many demons were after it and it had to be well protected and she believed that I had what it took to be it's protector. I didn't and still don't understand how my visions can help me protect it, but ever since I've been guarding the jewel, though now a demon who I do not know the name has sent countless demons after me for the jewel so I kept moving away but he's been fallowing me ever since. I found out it was useless to run away since he would simply fallow me, so I decided to just stay here, I made a fake copy of the jewel, and not to long ago 2 demons entered my house looking for the jewel they grabbed it not knowing it was the fake and burnt my house down, luckily I escaped and I've been staying at Sango's house ever since" Kagome said.

Miroku and Inuyasha just stared at her, it sounded crazy but they believed her. "What does this have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, I touched the photo of my mother, and I had another vision, she told me only you could help me protecting it starting now..."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow " You didn't need my help before, why would you need it now?"

Kagome sighed "I've been having these dreams, the demon, he has the jewel and tells me I failed, something bad is gonna happen..." Kagome said looking out the window. Inuyasha stared at her _Great...what do I do? Do I help this wench? _"What am I suppose to do?" he asked.

" Duh! Isn't it obvious? She has to protect the jewel, you have to protect her!" Sango said.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly then said " Fine" Kagome was shocked he didn't argue but decided not to say anything. "Then you'll live with us" Sango said. "What?" both Kagome and Inuyasha asked. "What if some demon comes to kidnap her? You'll have to be there!" Sango said.

" I agree, but I'll have to stay too! Can't leave you ladies alone with Inuyasha" Miroku said.

Sango groaned _What have I done?_

(End)

Well there ya go! I don't know why but I feel like this chappie sux! Nyways tell me what you think on a review please! I'd really appreciate it, and if you have any ideas on what to do on the next chapter tell me aswell, it could have nothing to do with the jewel, could be a chapter of fun or whatever. Also, tell me when you guys think I should start with the fluff, personally I think the inu/kag should start around chappie 10...?

Nywyas c ya


	5. Moving in

"**What am I suppose to do?" he asked.**

" **Duh! Isn't it obvious? She has to protect the jewel, you have to protect her!" Sango said.**

**Inuyasha stared at her blankly then said " Fine" Kagome was shocked he didn't argue but decided not to say anything. "Then you'll live with us" Sango said. "What?" both Kagome and Inuyasha asked. "What if some demon comes to kidnap her? You'll have to be there!" Sango said.**

" **I agree, but I'll have to stay too! Can't leave you ladies alone with Inuyasha" Miroku said.**

**Sango groaned _What have I done?_**

_x.x_

Inuyasha and Miroku had gone home to pack a few stuff, they were moving in Sango's house today. Sango who was still mad at herself for inviting Miroku was installing a lock for her door to make sure the pervert didn't get any ideas in the middle of the night.

**(a/n k I was like hearing these weird noises and I looked and it was this HUGE bug I'm freaking out lol my mom just killed it...nyways don't know why I'm tellingyou this, back to the story) **

Kagome was going to the grocery store to buy some extra snacks and stuff since it was going to be more crowded in the house starting today, she was about to get out of the house when she heard Sango ask...

"Hey Kagome, buy me a baseball bat would ya? Just incase my locks aren't enough to keep Miroku out"

Kagome laughed and went out the door.

_x.x_

" I can't believe I have to live with that wench and her violent friend" Inuyasha complained for the 100th time.

Miroku sighed.

"We have to Inuyasha, it's for a good cause, besides I'll be there with you!" he said encouragingly.

Inuyasha rolled his eye's and "feh'd" he was finished packing so he brought his bags into the car

and Miroku soon fallowed behind.

_x.x_

Kagome had just finished her grocery shopping and was headed out the door when she heard a very familiar voice.

" _So where do you think she is?" a man asked_

" _Probably with her friend, we have to find her and quick we need to get the jewel.." another man said._

Kagome gasped, those were the two men who had broke into her house, she didn't dare look behind her to see them, they might recognize her, she just continued to walk faster.

"_Doesn't that chick look familiar to you?" the man asked. _

Kagome started to panic, were they talking about her? She started walking faster.

"_Hey that's..." _the other man began to say

but Kagome then started to run towards her car, though it was hard to run fast with the 2 heavy grocery bags she was carrying. She felt them fallowing her and started to panic, they wouldn't do anything in public, would they? Of course they would, they would tell her to shut up take her some place quiet and...and...she rather not go there.

She was so deep in thoughts she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Feh"

She looked up to see it was Inuyasha, she sighed in relief. She carefully turned around to see if the men were still behind her, and sighed in relief once more when she saw that they weren't.

Inuyasha raised an eye brow

"What's wrong with you wench? I could smell your fear" he said.

"Oh, it's nothing, what are you doing here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"I figured I might as well buy some ramen so I wouldn't have to eat your cooking" he said.

Kagome glared at him.

"Hey! I'm a great cook!" she argued.

"Feh"

"Well, it's too bad you won't eat my food cause I happened to buy lots and lots of ramen" she said proudly.

"Good! So I won't have to buy any" he said as he headed towards his car.

"I'm not sharing" she told him as she stuck her tongue out and headed towards her car.

_x.x_

"Inuyasha was that Kagome out there?" Miroku asked once Inuyasha got into the car and Inuyasha nodded.

"Was she alright?"

Inuyasha shrugged

"Guess so..."

_x.x_

Once Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku got to Sango's house they started to make ramen since no one really felt like cooking anything big. At first Kagome didn't want to share but Sango made her and now it was Inuyasha who was sticking out his tongue at her. While eating Miroku suggest that they play a game. Kagome and Sango said they would only if it wasn't anything perverted and Inuyasha simply said 'Feh'.

"We should play..." Kagome started but stopped when suddenly the lights turned out.

"What happened?" Sango asked

"We lost electricity" Miroku said.

"Great..." Inuyasha replied.

" I have a flashlight, but only one, Kagome there are 3 others in the basement, in a blue box, go get them would you?" Sango asked as she handed Kagome the flashlight and Kagome nodded.

**BAM!**

"What on earth was that?" Miroku asked.

"It came from the roof!" Sango said.

"Let's go check it out Miroku" Inuyasha said as he and Miroku went to find the problem.

Meanwhile Kagome was trying to find the flashlights.

"Now where did Sango say she put them? Oh yeah in the basement" she said as she went to the basement.

She used her flashlight to locate the blue box that Sango spoke of.

"There it is!" she said as she headed towards it, before reaching the box she heard the same familiar voice she heard in the grocery store.

"Well well well..."

_Oh no..._

_x.x_

**_Well, what did you think? Like? No like? Please tell me in you review! Your opinion means _**

**_A LOT. Kagome's alone in the basement with some dude who wants her dead...interesting._**

**_Time to put Inuyasha's protecting skills to the test._**

**_Lol _**

**_ciao_**

**_Kiala_**


	6. Just having fun Part I

**She used her flashlight to locate the blue box that Sango spoke of.**

"**There it is!" she said as she headed towards it, before reaching the box she heard the same familiar voice she heard in the grocery store.**

"**Well well well..."**

_**Oh no...**_

_X.x_

Thanks to his demon side Inuyasha was able to jump on the roof and took a look around.

"Inuyasha, why did you ask me to come out here if you were capable of checking out yourself?_" _

Miroku asked his friend.

" Because if you stayed, you would have taken advantage of the fact that it was dark to grope Sango or Kagome" Inuyasha replied.

Miroku sighed.

"I wonder why the electricity went out, there's no storm or anything..."

Inuyasha didn't say anything but was asking himself the same question. The other houses seemed fine...Then he smelled another presence...someone besides Kagome and Sango were in the house, a demon...

_X.x_

Kagome slowly turned around to face the man who had burnt down her house.

"W-what do you want?" she asked trying not to show her fear but failed.

The man rolled his eyes.

"What do you think? I want the jewel, give it to me and I _may_ let you live..." he said

Kagome took a deep breath, gather her courage glared at him and said.

"No! I swore to guard the jewel with my life I am not letting a filthy demon like you have it!" she said courageously.

The demon growled and glared at her, positioning himself to attack her. Kagome took a step back, wishing for once that Inuyasha was here.

" If you won't tell me there's no point of letting you live..." He said as he lunged towards her.

Kagome jumped out of the way barely dodging and knew she wouldn't be as lucky next time.

She watched as the demon prepared to attack again.

_X.x _

"Shit! Miroku get inside now!" Inuyasha ordered as he jumped off the roof.

Not bothering to ask what was wrong, Miroku did as Inuyasha said.

As Inuyasha barged into the house, he saw that Sango was safe but realized that Kagome was no where in sight.

"Where's Kagome?" the hanyou asked.

Sango stared at him curiously.

" In the basement getting a flashlight, wonder what's taking her so long..." Sango answered.

" Shit!" Inuyasha turned around to go to the basement but the path was blocked by a demon.

A very ugly demon.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

" None of your concern, I've been asked to keep the bitch's friend away while Hiten takes care of her" the demon said.

Inuyasha growled, two demons? And one of them was doing god knows what with Kagome.

Inuyasha was preparing himself to attack.

" Get out of the way, or else..." he warned.

The demon laughed.

"Or else what? What's a half breed like you gonna do anyways?"

Inuyasha growled and lunged towards him.

"Wait a minute, Kagomes down stares? With a demon?" Sango asked.

"Apparently, we have to save her!" Miroku said.

Sango got something behind her couch, it was a large boomerang.

"Inuyasha duck!" she said as she threw the boomerang causing several things to break.

(**A/n Let's just say Sango's house is pretty big, lol '**)

Inuyasha jumped out of the way, the boomerang hit the demon and caused it fall over and break several stuff.

" Inuyasha go get Kagome!" Sango said.

Inuyasha took no time to go to her rescue.

Sango turned to find the demon unconscious, Miroku had put some sort of powder on him.

_X.x_

"Prepare to die bitch!" the demon said as he raised his sword.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came instead she felt like she was flying. She cracked an eye open to find herself in Inuyasha's arms who had gotten her out of the way just in time.

" You ok?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

" You won't be as lucky wench, DIE"as he lunged towards her and Inuyasha who placed himself in front of Kagome, but then the disappeared

"Where'd he go?" Kagome asked.

" I don't know, he just disappeared..."

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango said as she entered the basement.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Thanks"

"Feh"

" Inuyasha! The demon it disappeared!" Miroku yelled.

The gang had no idea where the demon that Kagome said was named Hiten and the other one Manten or something had disappeared to.

" How did they find us?" Sango asked

"They must have fallowed me..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha raised and eye brow.

"So that's why you were afraid at the grocery store? You saw them? Why didn't you tell me? How am I suppose to protect you if I don't even know when you're in danger!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

Inuyasha's didn't say anything she was still a little scared he could smell the fear, he sighed.

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep"

Everyone nodded and went to bed.

_X.x_

(**Was about to end it here but...)**

Next day...

"PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Kagome cracked an eye open as she heard Sango yell. She rolled her eyes guessing Miroku had done something inappropriate again. She yawned, stretched her arms and got out of bed. She headed towards Sango's room where she found her best friend fuming and an unconscious Miroku on the floor. Just then Inuyasha arrived mumbling.

"Damn, can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

Sango glared at him and went out of her room furiously. Kagome was poking Miroku in the stomach to see if he was alright.

"Miroku? Mi- AH! Pervert!" she slapped him and left.

Inuyasha chuckled and dragged his best friend out of the room.

_x.x_

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Miroku asked

Knowing that Sango was to mad to answer and that Inuyasha probably didn't care Kagome gave a suggestion.

" I say, we forget about all the scary stuff for today and just have some fun. How about we go for a picnic?"

A huge smile was plastered on Miroku's face, obviously he agreed with the idea, Inuyasha "feh'd" and Sango mumbled something that no one understood.

_x.x _

Once they got to the park Miroku suggested, they decided it was to early to eat. That's when Sango suggested that they play frisbee. Inuyasha would throw to Kagome, but always to far and high so she had to run after it, Kagome would throw it to Sango and glare at Inuyasha, and Sango would throw it to Miroku, purposely aiming for his head so he would stop staring at the girls who were passing by.

"This is getting boring I say we do something else...eat!" Inuyasha suggested as he ran towards the picnic table.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been fighting over the last sandwich for the past 10 minutes.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

They both growled as they pulled the sandwich at the same time causing it to rip in 2.

"Look what you did!"

"Me? It was you!"

Kagome growled furiously as she poured orange juice on Inuyasha, who in revenge, put ketchup on her face. The fight ended 15 minutes later with both of them covered in food, Kagome was under Inuyasha who was pinning her hands the floor, they were nose to nose glaring furiously at eachother.

In the mean time, Sango and Miroku had been taping the whole thing.

"This is hilarious" Sango laughed as Miroku nodded.

Just then, Kagome and Inuyasha realized how close they were, Inuyasha immediately got off her.

"Feh!"

"Let's go for a walk!" Kagome said out of nowhere.

Sango and Miroku nodded as Inuyasha simply said feh.

"Great...just let me wash up" she said glaring at Inuyasha who also went towards the bathroom.

_x.x_

"What a beautiful day" Miroku said as his 3 friends nodded.

So the pervert, being to busy staring at women, accidently ran over a sand castle a couple of kids were making. The kids eyes watered and they began to cry.

"Miroku!" Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango shouted.

"Heheh..."

**( A/n ok when I write (_bonk)_ it means that Miroku was hit by rocks from the kids, ok?)**

The kids glared daggers at Miroku, they stood up and starting walking towards him, Miroku just laughed nervously.

"Now, now... let's not do anything stupid **(bonk)**,Ow...come on guys, it was an accident,** (bonk)**...ok now **(bonk)**...WHY YOU!" Miroku ended harshly, the kids didn't seem scared as they started to run after him with rocks.

The girls laughed as Inuyasha chuckled.

_x.x_

_Well that's the end for now...next chapter will be more humourous and the one after that things start to get serious lol. , please review it would mean a lot to me!_

_Ciao. _


	7. Having fun partII:Inuyasha's dare

"I. Hate. Kids" Miroku said.

The kids had been chasing him for the past 15 minutes, until finally Inuyasha got tired of all the screaming from the kids he gave them each a dollar to leave Miroku alone.

"It's your own fault, if you hadn't been to busy checking out the girls, you wouldn't have destroyed their castle!" Sango said angrily.

" I wasn't checking out the girls! I was simply uh..."

"Save it!" Sango said harshly.

Kagome was packing their stuff and getting ready to get home. When she heard Sango's voice scream 'pervert!' she sighed. If Miroku would get over his perverted ways he and Sango might actually get along.

" Are you guys ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone nodded.

_x.x_

It was pretty quiet in the car, until out of nowhere Miroku said...

"Truth or dare Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku thru the mirror and raised an eye brow. Miroku only gave him a small smile.

"I don't feel like playing stupid games..."

Miroku crossed his arms and pretended to pout, seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to give in he thought of something else.

"You chicken?"

"I am not!"

" Well your obviously to scared to tell the truth, and you obviously are to scared to do a dare...You. Are. Chicken" Miroku said as he started to flap his arms around like a chicken and make chicken sounds.

Inuyasha's grip on the wheel tightened. He was **not** a chicken. No way was he going to let Miroku get away with such a comment.

"Fine, dare."

Miroku smiled evilly, now what was he going to make Inuyasha do? He thought for a bit. Then he got the perfect idea.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku started evilly.

Inuyasha gulped...he should have went with truth.

_x.x_

"Miroku what are you going to make him do...?" Kagome asked curiously.

Miroku only smirked, he was such a genius. He refused to tell Kagome or Sango what he had dared Inuyasha to do, he told them it was a surprise.

They were at a diner, a diner that Miroku and Inuyasha constantly came to. Once a week, usually on Wednesdays, there was a talent show. You could to jokes or sing on stage. Suddenly, a young women came on stage and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our last performance for the night, please welcome...Inuyasha Takashi!"

The crowed applaused as someone came on stage. His long hair was tied in two piggy tails. (Is that what you call it?) And he was wearing a pink dress.

It took everything in their power for Kagome, Sango and Miroku not to laugh. That was Inuyasha! He glared at them from the stage as he picked up the microphone and the music started.

He started to sing...

**_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous I'm falling_**

**_There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby give me it  
Your dangerous, I'm lovin' it_**

His friends burst out laughing. They couldn't believe Inuyasha was doing this, Inuyasha himself couldn't believe he was going this!

**_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head, spinning round and round  
do ya feel me now?_**

Kagome fell off her chair, she was on the floor and she was laughing really hard. She looked at Miroku who was equally laughing and who was taping the whole thing with the help of Sango.

**_Oh the a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride _**  
**_Your toxic I'm slippin' under  
(Ohh, ohh)  
With a the taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't ya know that you're toxic  
And I love what ya do  
Don't ya know that you're toxic_**

As the song ended the crowd was silent, except for Kagome, Sango and Miroku who were laughing since the beginning. Inuyasha put the microphone back and went off stage.

When he met his friends outside he was _furious_. He glared daggers at them but they didn't seem to notice since they were still laughing.

"Miroku, 3 words. You. Are. Dead." Inuyasha growled and started chasing Miroku who was running around screaming like a girl.

The girls laughed as they watched.

_x.x_

_There you go people, I know it was short. But I had a short amount of time to do it cause my parents want me off the computer soon.But if you guys reviewI promise I'll have the next chapter out by next friday._


End file.
